A Day In The Life of A Queen
by Lady Cantara
Summary: Arwen spends the day being with family and friends and realizes how lucky she is and comes to the conclusion that her choice was the right one. Really sweet. R


Disclaimer: Don't own any characters.... All belong to Tolkien. Yeah.  
  
Authors Note: Just a short little fanfic I wrote. After ROTK. It's just about a day in Arwen's life. It doesn't really have a plot except Arwen becomes thankful for what she has. Read and review pretty please! I want to know if it's good!!!  
  
In this story Aragorn and Arwen have two kids that are born. Eldarion is 9 and Eleniwen (their daughter) is 5.  
  
A Day In The Life of A Queen  
  
"... must do something about our weakened defenses on the eastern border." Dolen said, continuing his record worthy speech. Arwen was sitting in the meeting room with her husband, King Elassar, and his other advisors. Being Queen, Arwen Undomiel had to sit through these boring once-a-month meetings, where her husbands advisors over reacted over every little thing. She had to get out of here. She cleared her throat, interrupting Dolen.  
  
He looked at her a sarcastic smile playing on his lips. "Yes my lady?"  
  
She lowered her eyes at him, and then looked around at the rest of the room. "If you will all please excuse me, I must leave. I have a few personal matters to attend too." She said laying her hand on her pregnant stomach. The men nodded thinking it had something to do with the baby to be born in 1 1/2 months. She felt slightly bad using the baby as an excuse, but she had to get away. She was bored out of her mind and it was so stuffy in the room she felt she would faint.  
  
Arwen stood pushing her chair back and the men stood. "No, sit gentlemen." She said, and they did. She stood next to her husband, who was sitting next to her and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Namarie, my dear." Aragorn said touching her arm.  
  
She looked into his eyes and saw that he was worried. She smiled a warm, comforting smile at him trying to reassure him that everything was alright. She put her hand on his head and ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him on the lips tenderly. She then smiled one last time, bid the men farewell, and departed, leaving Aragorn to a room of grinning men. The kings blushed and cleared his throat.  
  
"Alright gentlemen, back to business."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arwen walked down the stairs of the tower, skirt held in hand sp she wouldn't trip, humming a tune, the Lay of Luthien. The song dearest to her heart above all others.  
  
"Naneth! Naneth!" called a voice.  
  
Arwen turned, startled out of her thoughts, to see a small girl running towards her. She was wearing a light blue dress and white slippers that padded lightly on the ground as she ran. Her hair was a deep brown, with eyes to match, and slightly curved ears. Arwen smiled at her daughter.  
  
"Eleniwen, what is it?" Arwen asked her child.  
  
"Naneth, Eldarion and Marco are throwing snowballs at the courtyard wall again."  
  
"Why aren't they in school?" Arwen asked Eleniwen, who shrugged. Arwen creased her eyebrows in question, then turned and walked towards the doors of the house. "Come with me Eleniwen." Arwen said and the girl followed. Arwen stopped at the cloak rack by the door and took her cloak off and put it on and Eleniwen did the same. The guards that stood at the door then opened it and the maidens walked out.  
  
Outside the sun was shining, but a bitter wind blew. It was winter and the weather was relentlessly staying very cold. The sun had finally peaked its head out from behind the clouds after weeks of clouds. The people of the city rejoiced over it, expecting warm weather. It, however, had not come. Arwen wrapped her cloak around her tighter. The mother and daughter walked past the fountain, which was turned off due to the weather conditions.  
  
"Come on Naneth!" Eleniwen called running up to her mother and grasping her hand then running and pulling Arwen along with her. The reached the side of the building where, on the other side, the court yard lay. Eleniwen put her finger to her mouth gesturing silence. Arwen nodded. They peaked around the wall to see two boys laughing merrily while throwing snow at a wall where there was a window. After they threw the snow they would duck until they thought the coast was clear.  
  
"Oh dear..." Arwen said. She stepped out from behind the wall. "Hello boys."  
  
Eldarion and Marco dropped the snow balls in their hands and their mouths dropped with them.  
  
"Na-naneth... What are you doing here?" Eldarion asked, stuttering.  
  
"What am I doing here? What are you two doing here? You should both be at school." Arwen said crossing her arms.  
  
"We were but it is recess hour." Marco said.  
  
"Maybe. But last I checked you weren't aloud to leave the school grounds either."  
  
"Oh yeah..." Eldarion said and Arwen fixed him with a stare.  
  
"And, why are you throwing snow balls at Cardimin's window?" Arwen asked.  
  
"He's mean Naneth! He always goes against what Ada says." Eldarion said. Arwen had to agree with that. Cardimin got on everyone's nerves.  
  
"That still doesn't give you a right to damage his window. Or to skip school, even if it is recess." She added as the boys started to protest. " Marco, why don't you go off to school. I need to talk to Eldarion." Marco glanced at Eldarion who nodded. Marco gave a quick smile to Arwen and then basically ran off.  
  
"Naneth?" Arwen turned. Eleniwen had come out from behind the wall.  
  
"Eleni! Why did you tell?!?" Eldarion asked his sister.  
  
"You said my dolly was stupid yesterday. You deserve it." Eleniwen said.  
  
"Alright, alright you two. Eleniwen, go on inside to your nurse maid and tell her to take you to you play room." Arwen told her daughter who then ran off. She then turned and fixed her son with a stare. He stared back then blushed and turned away.  
  
"I'm sorry Naneth. Really." He said.  
  
"Eldarion, do you understand why it is that you can't do things like this? Why you can't skip school, or get into trouble by damaging property?" Arwen asked her son as she put her arm around his shoulders and they began to walk.  
  
Eldarion sighed. "Because I am the King's heir..." he said and Arwen nodded.  
  
"Yes. You have a responsibility. I know you are tired of hearing it, but it's the truth and you must keep that in mind when you make decisions like this." She told him and Eldarion frowned. "And I won't tell Ada." Eldarion looked up at her and smiled at that.  
  
"Thank you. I think he is still mad from when I accidentally let Jennera draw on the peace treaty between Gondor and Rohan." He said.  
  
"Yes well, I think he had a reason to be." Arwen said smiling at her son, who laughed. The two walked down the path to the school.  
  
"Ah, do I have to go back?" Eldarion asked.  
  
"It's either that or explain to your father why your home early." Arwen said and Eldarion quickly agreed. Arwen smiled. Her son was so smart, and funny, and brave. She loved him dearly and was looking forward to see him grow. she looked at his features, so much like his fathers. Dark and masculine. She already knew that he would be attractive when he was older and knew that many in the kingdom would wish to be his bride. She looked forward to that day, the day her son was married.  
  
They approached the rising building where two guards stood outside the door. The noticed the queen and bowed, opening the door. Arwen walked her son into the carpeted school and up the staircases to their right.  
  
"It's the room on the left, 19." Eldarion told his mother as the walked. They reached the top of the stairs on the first floor and turned looking for the classroom. They found it and entered. Lady Claire, Eldarion's teacher stood at the board writing something. She turned to the entrants.  
  
"Ah, Eldarion. I was wondering where you had run off to." She said with a smile.  
  
"He was with me. I'm sorry for his tardiness." Arwen told the teacher who nodded.  
  
'Its quite alright." She replied. "Take your seat Eldarion." And he did. Arwen then bid farewell and departed.  
  
Once outside of the school she sighed and chuckled to herself. Eldarion sure had gotten hers and her husband's rebelliousness. He was always getting into trouble and sneaking off to do stuff. This time she laughed out loud, remembering how she and Aragorn had done the same so many times. Only the stuff they had done was quite different than what there son did. Very different. She chuckled again and a broad grin spread across her face as she remembered all those nights with Aragorn sneaking around. Suddenly Arwen felt an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Arwen, why are you smiling like a fool?" a female voice spoke in elvish. Arwen looked to see her best friend, Telepriel, walking next to her.  
  
Arwen sighed. "Just remembering."  
  
Telepriel waited for more. When it didn't come, she pestered. "Well? What are you remembering?"  
  
"My time with Aragorn in Rivendell, before everyone knew about us. When we were sneaking around."  
  
"Ah yes. The good ol' days. I remember them. The days when your wonderful friend helped to trick your father form noticing anything." She said with a smile.  
  
"Of course! And to this day I am still in your dept for it Telepriel."  
  
"Think nothing of it dear friend." Telepriel said grasping Arwen's hand. "So where is the wonderful husband?"  
  
"In a meeting."  
  
"Damn meeting."  
  
"Telepriel!" Arwen exclaimed laughing.  
  
"What? It's true. Hey do you want to go ice skating? I am extremely bored." Telepriel said. Arwen laughed at her friend's short attention span but said yes none the less, and they headed toward the frozen lake. She looked at her friend, the 'silver-maiden', and smiled. She was so beautiful and wise. And such a true friend. She really had been there through all the trials in her life. And she always knew how to brighten the mood. Suddenly Arwen embraced her friend in a hug. Telepriel laughed.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For being a good friend." Arwen said and Telepriel smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Telepriel said. The girls walked over into a house next the lake. They were Telepriel's quarters. She had requested to have a home separate from the castle and being as close to the king and queen as she was, she received what she wanted. The women walked into the cozy home. A fire was burning in the fire place.  
  
"Just one moment I have skates in the back room here. I'll go get them." Telepriel went to go get them. Arwen looked around the elvish fashioned room. Arwen walked over to the corner of the room. A harp sat there. She gently touched the strings and sweet sound came off of it. She remembered this harp from many long nights in the Hall of Fire back in Rivendell, her elven home. Telepriel had played it many times accompanying Arwen while she sang.  
  
"Okay ready. Ah, I see you found the harp. Elrohir brought that over for me the last time he came here." Telepriel said as she walked out and Arwen nodded. Telepriel handed her a pair of white ice skates and Arwen sat down on a wooden bench by the window and put them on. The girls giggled at the stood up and tried to balance as they walked out of the house on ice skates.  
  
"Remember that one time your brothers, you, and I went ice skating in Lothlorien? And that bunny came out and hopped across the ice and scared Elladen? That was so funny!" Telepriel said howling.  
  
"Yeah and he fell backwards?" Arwen said and the two fell into each others arms laughing. Finally they both calmed down, wiping their eyes. Arwen sighed.  
  
"What?" Telepriel asked her.  
  
"I don't know. Everything is just so... perfect now. I am so happy I made the choice I did. I don't know, today everything that I have had just been very evident to me and I am so thankful." She said smiling.  
  
"Not to mention you have a child on that way." Telepriel said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wait! What am I thinking? You shouldn't be ice skating! You pregnant! What if you fell or something!?!" Telepriel said starting to panic over her friend.  
  
"Telepriel I will be fine." Arwen said trying to reassure her friend. "I am tired of everyone watching over me. I am fine I promise. I just want to have some fun."  
  
"No. You can have fun in the castle, safely." Telepriel said grabbing her friends hand and dragging her back to her house where she made Arwen put her shoes back on.  
  
"Now come I am taking you back to your home and you can knit or something."  
  
"Knit?" Arwen asked.  
  
"I don't know!" the two women walked outside then. It had started to know quite a bit. "See it's a good thing we came in. looks like a blizzard is coming." Telepriel told her. Arwen sighed and agreed. The two girls walked back to the castle up a hill. The snow had gotten very thick and the maidens could barley see a thing. They grasped hands as they walked so they wouldn't get lost.  
  
They finally reached the castle and the girls entered, but before they did Arwen bade the guards to stand inside.  
  
"It is quite cold out there. I am sure we are completely safe. You can guard the doors from inside the building okay?" she told them and they did. Once inside the women went up the stairs into the living quarters upstairs.  
  
"I bid thee farewell." Telepriel said laying a kiss on Arwen's cheek.  
  
"You're leaving?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Yes. If there is a storm coming, I must get home before it hits."  
  
"Alright but be safe." She told her friend who then left. Arwen sighed and sat down on the green sofa beside her, next to the big window. She glanced out. The drapes were drawn and she could see outside. It was snowing and it would be getting dark soon.  
  
"Naneth!" came two young voices. Eldarion and Eleniwen came in the door.  
  
"How long ago did you come home from school? I do not know the time." She asked her son as he come and say next to her while her daughter took her usual seat on Arwen's lap.  
  
"About an hour ago." Eldarion replied.  
  
"And how were both of your days?" Arwen asked as she played with her daughter's hair.  
  
"Boring.: Eldarion said.  
  
"Mine was fun. Lillian and I made a snowman." Eleniwen said and Arwen laughed.  
  
"Really? Was he handsome?" she asked.  
  
"Very much so!" Eleniwen said giggling.  
  
"I'm sorry that your day was so dull Eldarion but I promise tomorrow will be much better." Arwen said to her son.  
  
"Yes there is no schooling tomorrow!" Eldarion exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, and we are going to Dol Amroth remember?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Oh my, I forgot!" Eldarion said.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen were going to take their children to Dol Amroth to see the ocean. Arwen had of late, heard the call of it, as had the elven blood in her children. So they were taking a trip there. It would be the first time either of her children would see the ocean. Arwen and Aragorn had tried many times to explain the wonder of the ocean but in truth, they had to see it with their own eyes.  
  
"I can't wait to see it Naneth! I have dreamt about it you know." Eleniwen said.  
  
"Have you?" Arwen asked her daughter who nodded. Suddenly warm arms wrapped themselves around Arwen's shoulders.  
  
"The trip is going to be very exciting. Especially since we are going together as a family." Aragorn said. He had just walked in the room.  
  
"Ada!" the two children yelled hopping off the couch and running to give their father a hug.  
  
"I see you finally got out of your meeting." Arwen said with a wry smile.  
  
"Yes finally." Aragorn said sitting down on the couch with a sigh. He leaned over and kissed his wife. It was a warm soft kiss and when it was over Arwen gave a sigh of happiness, while Eldarion said 'eeewwww."  
  
"Son, someday you will fall in love with a woman and you will want to be with her every second of every day the way I want to be with your mother." Aragorn said. Eldarion's only reply was sticking out his tongue and making a gagging noise. Arwen laughed and Aragorn put his arm around her slender waist. She rested her head on his shoulders\ as Eleniwen came to sit on their parents laps. Arwen smiled.  
  
"So perfect..." she muttered, as she closed her eyes and Aragorn stroked her head. She fell asleep like that, surrounded but the people she loved most, in perfect bliss. 


End file.
